Concubine
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: AU, Drago is a prince, Jade is his concubine and Paco is the stable boy that Jade falls in love with. But she's already engaged to Drago! What's she going to do?
1. Chapter 1: I just had to be the hero

A/N: Hi every one! This is an AU (that does mean alternate universe right?) fan fic. Drago is a prince and Jade is his concubine, but what happens when she falls in love with a stable boy named Paco? (There's an OSR fan fic with pretty much the same plot but that isn't where this idea came from. I was just thinking about fairy tails when this popped into my head, but that one might have had an influence I'm not sure). Well any way, on to the story! I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures!

XxXxXxXx

Jade's POV

_I can't believe it. How did this happen? How did I end up in this much trouble? Oh right, I had to be the hero. Stupid!_

_XxXxXxXx Flash Back XxXxXxXx_

_I was walking threw the village to a store to get some groceries for mom when I heard screaming. I ran to where the screaming was and saw demons attacking a small house._

_"Please stop! We'll do any thing!" Yelled a man as he healed onto a woman, the woman was crying._

_"It's too late. You are in debt to the dragon lord Shendu and we are here to take what you owe," said the demon. Two other demons walked out with two young children in their arms. Neither of the children looked older then 5 and they were both crying to the man and woman who were apparently their parents._

_"Please! We'll pay what we owe! Just give us more time!" yelled the man again. There was a crowd forming. As I watched what was going on all I could think was 'I have to do some thing'. So I did._

_I walked out and tried to attack the demons. Yep, I'm an ideate! I should have just minded my own business. But no! I had to be the hero!_

"_What's this? A little hero come to save the day?" the demon said. See, even the demon could tell I was trying to be a hero. The demon laughed. "You two, put those children down!" he yelled. Both demons did as they were told and the two children ran to their mother and father._

_The mother hugged her children while the father stared at the demon that was holding me upside down by the ankle. I could feel the blood rushing to my brain! "You don't have to worry about this month's debt; this little girl should do fine. But remember, there's always next month," the demon said before carrying me off._

_XxXxXxXx End of Flash Back XxXxXxXx_

_And now here I am. In the back of a carriage with shackles on my ankles, believe me if I have red marks on my ankles I won't be surprised, and on my way to who knows where. All I know is that it is a very, very bumpy ride. Ouch. Another bump._

_XxXxXxXx_

_The next day (Normal POV)_

_Jade woke to a demon forcing her out of the carriage and dragging her to a dark castle. She looked around with fear. She had no idea where she was and no idea what she was in for. All she knew, all she was 100 percent sure about was that she was never going to see her family again._

_XxXxXxXx_

_A/N: So, what do you guys think? Do you like it? I know I should get to finishing one of my other fan fics but I've had this one in my idea note book for months._


	2. Chapter 2: Ground rules

Jade's POV

"You stay here! I'll be right back," the demon that had dragged me out of the carriage ordered with a laugh then walked threw a big wooden door. '_Humph, like I can really go any where, there're still chains on my ankles you stupid demon! And besides, where would I go? I don't even know where I am'._

After a few minutes the demon walked back threw the door and grabbed me by the hair then started dragging me threw the door. I didn't fight, I don't even want to know what would have happened if I had. Once I was in the room and the door had closed I was throne to the ground face first. When I went to look up I was staring into the eyes of the demon lord known as Shendu. I ducted my head down and he made a hissing noise.

"So this is the one that wanted to play hero?" The demon lord Shendu said with a laugh.

"Yes my lord," the other demon said.

"Well then, let's see, what should her punishment be?" Lord Shendu thought aloud. A few seconds after he said this another demon walked in. I didn't look up to see what he looked like, but I did hear what he was saying.

"Father, I can't stand these slaves!" the other demon yelled.

"What is wrong this time?" Shendu asked.

"They won't do any thing with me! They all are too busy with washing clothes and dishes! And other things like that! I want one that will do what I say when I say it! Not after they're done with what ever they're doing!" the demon that was apparently Shendu's son wined. The demon lord made a 'hum' sound.

"I think I have a solution," Lord Shendu said then picked me up by the neck. I let out a 'wow' sound. The demon lord looked me in the eyes and grinned. He then placed me down in front of his son. I gulped.

"Drago, this is a new slave that I just got today. She is of no use to me though so you can have her. Just try not to pull her head off after a week," Shendu said. 'Drago' grinned as he looked at me.

"Thank you father and I'll try not to do that this time," Drago said. I just stood there, still as stone. Drago bowed to the demon lord then started to walk away but then turned to me. "Come on slave," he said. It took me a few moments to realize that he was talking to me, but when I did I nodded and ran up to him. He grabbed me by my hair and started pulling me behind him. All I could think was '_I wonder if this is how he pulled his last slaves head odd,'_

XxXxXxXx

After a little while Drago let go of my hair. I looked around and saw that we were standing in front of a hot spring that had been turned into a bath. "Um," was all I could say, mainly because I didn't even know what to call him.

"Slave, take a bath, you reek. And hurry up!" he said. I was shocked at how rude he was. He glared at me, I guess because I should have already been in the hot spring/bathing room. "Well? Get going!" he yelled, smoke coming out of his mouth. I decided not to stick around for the fire and ran in.

XxXxXxXx

Once I was done with my bath I came out and started looking for Drago. He had been waiting in a tree for me.

"Took you long enough!" He spat.

"S-sorry!" I stammered. I have no idea why I was so scared but considering the circumstances I didn't bother to question it. Drago glared.

"Any way, there are a few ground rules that you need to know. 1, you are to address me as master, nothing else," _so that's what I'm supposed to call him _"2, you are to do what ever I say when I say it. And 3, don't question me. Got it?" he said. I nodded.

"Yes master,"

"Good"

XxXxXxXx

A/N: That's it for this chapter! I hope you all liked! And also, thanks every one who read and reviewed!

Oh, by the way, does any one know the name of Kagome's cat? You know from Inuyasha? I'm writing an Inuyasha one shot and with out the cats name I can't finish it, so if you know then please tell me!


	3. AN

A/N: Um, hi every one. I'm kinda having some writer's block and thought of a way you guys could help. So if you would please go to my profile and vote for what ever fan fic you want to be updated soonest, okay? I will leave this poll up for about 2 weeks and then I'll see which fan fic won and I'll finish it. After that one is done I'll finish the second winner, then third and so on, okay?

I am going to put this in all my fan fics that will be on the poll, so please vote.

P.S: Please do not vote as a review to this because after the two weeks is up I will be deleting this A/N.

Thank you for your time and to those that vote then thank you again.

(Hands out a cookie to any one that read this A/N)


End file.
